


A Strapping Young Hollis

by RedHeadWithABedHead



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: #FluffWithSmut #Ilaughedtheentiretimewritingthis #whatdidIwrite? #YouAreWelcomeCreampuffs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithABedHead/pseuds/RedHeadWithABedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura in their native habitat doing their native thing. Sex. Sexy Carmilla vs. Not So Sexy Laura (awkward Laura FTW) doing their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strapping Young Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> ...I honestly have no words for this XD This is pure, honest to Vampire smut. I have never written smut concerning a strap-on (my goodness whhhhhyyyyy) but I did anyway. Note this was supposed to only be rated T for Totally Not Having Sex (really!) but instead dissolved into E for ErMahGerd there's Sex! Sex Sex Sexitty Sex! Please don't show my mom....

      “You know, it really is not fair how unbelievably perfect you are. The rest of us mere mortals just cannot compete.”

 

      Carmilla lifted her head from the book she had previously buried into, a dark brow jerking up to her hairline. Laura wished you could do that; it was so damn compelling.

 

      “Perfect? I think you have me confused for someone else, cupcake. I am far from perfect.”

 

      Laura’s soft brown eyes gazed into chiseled obsidian, the barely concealed emotion hitting the young student like a brick. _Oh Carm_. “Nope, I am never wrong, remember? The probability of me being wrong is like…LaF being of an average IQ.

 

     “You do realize you are lying, right? Or just delusional. You were wrong about me, if memory serves correct.”

 

      Laura frowned, her eyebrows crinkling slightly. “Well…I was not wrong about you being a vampire! You just, you know, weren’t a murderess intent on sucking my blood like a virgin sacrifice.”

 

      A smirk that was downright filthy crossed Carmilla’s beautifully pale visage. “Oh I wouldn’t know about that, creampuff. I think ‘virgin sacrifice’ fit you very well, especially when I put my tongue-”

 

     _Oh shit on a Slytherin_. “Carm! I-uh…damn it, no I lost my train of thought. You do that on purpose, you know.”

 

     That damnable smirk was still happily rooted and did not look to be leaving anytime soon. “I recall you saying something completely different during the moment, sweetheart. Followed by a healthy number of expletives, ‘ _Oh God’s_ ’ and I think you pulled out like a quarter of my hair. Seriously, you left a bald spot.”

 

     Laura glared at her now laughing girlfriend. “I did no such thing! …well, about the bald spot, anyway. Besides, you are old so it kind of fits if you were.”

 

     Now it was Laura’s turn to let out a stream of girlish giggles at the unamused look on the grumpy vampire’s face. “Low blow, Hollis. Low blow.”

 

     The brunette grinned from her chair directly in front of the computer screen. Carmilla could not help the soft smile that filled up her own face at such unabashed joy. Laura looked impossibly young and human when she adopted such an expression. It was one of Carmilla’s favorite looks on the girl. Laura was a big ball of nerd but…she was Carmilla’s. Hers. I’ve never had someone who was just mine.

 

     _Even Ell never truly belonged to me. But Laura…there is something about her, something that has been missing from my life. Something I did not even realize I wanted._

 

“Earth to Carmilla, come in Carm! Uh…you spaced out.”

 

     Carmilla shook her head, the haze clouding her eyes clearing up until they were the normal dark color. Laura had to swallow the lump in her throat as those predatory eyes settled on her. Normally Laura was a sucker for blue eyes; most of the women she had dated had that particular color. Dark eyes had never been her thing. Too devoid of color…it is like staring into the maw of a great beast, fixing to devour a poor hapless soul. (Yeah, she watches too much Harry Potter…)

     

      But Carmilla’s eyes are different. A smooth, dark velvet that draws you in. When they are cold the color is flat and mirthless, like the arctic freezing over in hell. When she is happy it is a warm color, just a shade darker than chocolate. _Maybe dark chocolate?_ And when she was in the mood…

 

      _Yeah, they look…kinda like they are right now. Holy crap._

 

Carmilla slowly sat up from her reclined position, setting her book down and out of the way. Her gaze never left Laura, not even for a second. Laura shrank back in her seat, anticipation and nerves setting on fire as she remained frozen in place.

 

       “O-Okay there, ladykiller. Y-ou can stop with the vampire seduction eyes and-and the p-pheromones…”

 

       “Pheromones? Nice try there, cupcake. But if that is what you want to tell yourself when you are bent over the bed, wet and wanting for me…go for it.”

 

        Okay, that so was not fair. Laura could not help that her inferior breeding (she was only human, jeez) could not stand up to a centuries old vampire whose main job for decades was to seduce young women and send them off to her mother, who basically sacrificed them in a plot so nefarious it could be on an episode of Supernatural. Or, you know, The Vampire Diaries…but Laura could never mention that. Carmilla never did try and hide her disgust over that portrayal, even though she grudgingly admitted that it was better than Twilight. Hell, Laura and Carmilla were a better love story than Twilight.

 

         _Ooooh, I need to write that line down for my vlog._

 

        While Laura continued her inner monologue, and it was a long one, Carmilla stood with her hand on her hip, quirking an eyebrow at the little human. Carmilla was used to Laura’s oddities, but damn if the tiny gay never ceased to surprise her with her level of nerdiness. How someone so badass ended up falling for someone who drank from a Dr. Who mug…the world was just full of surprises and irony.

 

        Knowing if she did not do something the girl would stay lost in her mind forever, Carmilla snapped her fingers. “Laura…hey! Damn cupcake, daydream much?”

 

        “Oh…sorry Carm. It is kind of hard to pay attention when you look like…that. I mean…wow. I just can’t help my wayward thoughts around you.”

 

         Carmilla grinned wickedly, eyes twinkling. That never boded well… “Well creampuff, prepare to be mesmerized. Let’s see what is behind curtain number one!”

 

          The dark halter top that exposed smooth pale skin was smoothly discarded and thrown in Laura’s direction. It draped off the human’s shoulder, a matching jaw dropping to the floor. Laura remembered a night a few weeks ago in which she was drawn speechless just like now.

 

_Flashback_

 

       “Like you can get any hotter, Carm. You’re like…Aphrodite mixed with Selene from Underworld with a dash of Damon Salvatore. But, you know, with lady parts.”

 

        Carmilla had just smirked, a dark brow rising a bit. “Really?” The vampire let go of the blanket draped around her form. Guess what she was wearing? Not a damn thing. _Holy shit._

 

        “I stand corrected.” Laura gulped. She was unable to remove her eyes from the beautiful woman before her. _My sexuality is like my body; very fluid._ Laura never forgot when Carmilla had told her that with full seductive prowess in full force. She doubted she would forget this, either. Her libido certainly wouldn’t. 

 

        “Well, cupcake? You just going to stay over there? I promise I’ll make it worth your while if you come over here.”

 

        The unfettered desire shining darkly in those black orbs broke any resolve Laura may have had, and let’s face it: since when did Laura possess any resolves against Carmilla? Her willpower melted into a puddle of goo on the floor when Carmilla so much as batted an eyelash in the smitten student’s direction. Laura was a slave to her vampire’s desire, and she was more than okay with that.

 

        “I have no doubts about that. C’mere you…”

 

        The last thing Laura saw before being set on by a ravenous vampire was the flash of a fang as Carmilla smiled toothily. _What a woman…_

_End Flashback_

 

       The sight before Laura was just as good. A lacy little black number was encasing her delicious girlfriend’s body, barely covering up her important bits. The bra, if you could call it that, was so thin Laura could see dark nipples straining against the heavily decorated material. The underwear was even racier, clinging to shapely thighs and firm buttocks lovingly, caressing places Laura was blessed to have unrestricted access to. Keep your Comic-Con; this was one destination Laura never wanted to leave from.

 

       “Well? What do you think, cupcake?” Laura nearly missed the look in Carmilla’s eyes do to her own trouble with looking away from that perfect body. The little flash of insecurity appeared fleetingly, smoothing over soon after. But it could not quite disguise the small flare of hope. Carm was obviously fighting against her body’s impulse to show apprehension. 

 

        Laura could not help falling in love with her girlfriend a little more when she realized that look. Laura slowly walked over to the skittish vampire, cupping a sculpted cheek in her warm palm. The human kinda hoped her nerves were not concentrating in her hands; sweaty palms were pretty gross and unfortunately her very much alive biology had reared its ugly head a few times before with Carmilla. It was a source of tender amusement for Carmilla who reassured Laura that it was perfectly normal and alright, but Laura still did not want to get sweat on her beautiful vamp’s face.

 

        Carmilla watched Laura with hooded eyes, very different from the wariness she had first exuded when Laura touched her nights ago. An easiness had settled upon the women born of familiarity. But still, there were times when the basic instinct of wanting to please their significant other appeared and the juvenile feeling of not measuring up would be shown in the little things, movements such as Carmilla’s eyes that Laura knew to look for. The relationship was still fairly new and they were both still learning new things about each other every day. The act of falling in love with somebody was not an easy descent and neither was it always pleasurable, but the star-crossed lovers would not change anything.

 

        Laura ran a thumb along the skin, the yielding flesh ranging from hot to cold. Carmilla, like in my facets of her existence, was abnormal compared to other vampires. Her compassion was one thing, and her feeding habits another. One that was rarely thought of but still occurred was the temperature of her body. Usually, the undead were cold and lifeless since they were, ya know, corpses. Technically. But when aroused or even just snuggling up with Laura on a duvet, the woman warmed up in increments until she felt like, well, a werewolf. The brunette was not sure if it was her own overheated body that made Carmilla’s feel so warm or if her love, in those cliché ways always portrayed in films and books, actually made a difference. Laura frankly could not care but she sure as hell benefited from it. 

 

        “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I-I cannot even describe just how gorgeous you are…how much I love you.”

 

         Laura was always worried when talking about her feelings because she was naturally awkward and felt like she was botching up what was supposed to be a heartfelt outpouring of her heart. Saying ‘I love you’ was not easy for her either. Laura had never been truly in love with another human being (or vampire…that was definitely a first) and so trying to form the words was a difficult thing. But Laura had looked deep inside herself and realized that there was not another possible explanation for what her heart felt for Carmilla. The throbbing, burning sensation when Carm left or the butterflies that took hold deep in her stomach when the vampire walked into the room. What else but love could it be?

 

         Obviously, Laura said something right for once because Carmilla got this smile on her face, a shy little quirk of her lips that shone brighter than any constellation in the sky. When Carmilla got this smile, she reverted back to her 17th century self; she was human once again. The Karnstein heir had lost most of her humanity over the centuries. What was that human saying? If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. Carmilla was never evil but when are in between a rock and a hard place, what exactly do you expect to turn out like? The hard truth was Carmilla was a vampire and her nature could not be easily thwarted. But Laura saw past all that, saw the Carmilla Karnstein as the eighteen-year old she was back then in Styria, young and privileged and still just simply Mircalla. Things may have changed with the passage of time, but Carmilla still knew how to love and she loved Laura with everything she had. 

 

        “I love you too, cupcake. More than I ever thought possible.” Carmilla dipped her head down, meeting Laura halfway. An explosion of the best kind went off when two sets of pink lips met in a tender embrace, just barely brushing up against the other in a slow tango that only they knew.

 

         Laura loved fucking as much as the next girl, loved feeling her girlfriend ravenous and moving at a frenzied pace until the women were boneless, sweaty tangles of splayed limbs. Yeah, sex of any kind with Carmilla Karnstein was a guaranteed fifteen out of ten. But it was these sweet moments of quiet introspection and slow sensuality that tugged Laura’s heartstrings. Laura did not feel possessed or stifled; she felt wanted and needed. It was everything she had ever dreamed of as a child, and then some.

 

         Laura tangled her hands in thick raven waves, tugging lightly until her girlfriend moaned, a deep rumble from her chest. The nineteen year old could feel the heat emanating from the vampire, feel every muscle in Carmilla’s body grow taut as she forced herself to slow down. Lovemaking was a foreign concept to Carmilla; she had not experienced it in years, not since Ell. But with Laura, the act was special and meaningful. Carmilla may mock Laura and her penchance for gentle sex but the truth was Carm loved it just as much.

 

        Carmilla forced down a throaty moan, raking her fingers through Laura’s brown tresses, fisting the hair and holding her in place. A dexterous tongue patiently prodded at the brunette’s mouth, waiting to be admitted. Carmilla did not have to wait long until Laura opened her mouth wider, allowing her tongue inside. The older woman had kissed an untold amount of women in her lifetime and bedded a reasonable amount as well, but none of them could hold a candle to Laura. She poured every ounce of her feelings into the kiss; she might not be good at talking about her emotions but she sure could show Laura.

 

        Laura pressed even closer, eliminating any space possible between the two. She captured Carmilla’s tongue between her lips, sucking lightly on the tongue. At the moan of approval, she hastened the pace and sucked harder, pulling the muscle in deep and reveling in the control she had over her girlfriend.

 

        Carmilla pushed back slightly, their lips making a soft popping sound as they disengaged. Her eyes were dark as night now in her arousal, her fangs poking out slightly as they ached for Laura’s blood. She knew Laura would sate her blood appetite but for now she just wanted to bask in this beautiful human’s presence. Carmilla could always feed. This hunger was far more pressing.

 

         Cool lips pressed against the pounding vein in Laura’s neck, sharp teeth gently raking against the sensitive skin. Laura had several erogenous zones but her neck and lower back were the ones that most affected her. Playing or touching one of the two areas was a surefire way to turn on the girl. Carmilla had been insanely pleased when she discovered this by accident during one of their first trysts. She made it a point to cherish at least one zone each time to increase Laura’s pleasure.

 

        For her part, Laura moaned and let out these cute little gasps that immediately died as soon as the sounds hit the air. The noises hit Carmilla’s ears and slithered down her stomach to throb between her legs, moving in time with the overwhelming desire building until it was a thunderous crescendo. Carmilla pushed forward, letting her fangs caress the skin a little harder to coax more movement from twisting hips.

 

        “God….Carm! Don’t stop!” Laura’s voice had gotten noticeably huskier, deepening until it was nearly unrecognizable. Carmilla was taken aback by how much the change was affecting her body. Laura could be sexy; hell, she had proven that to her undead girlfriend numerous times. But sometimes it was hard to reconcile the innocent adorkableness that was her Whovian with the dark-eyed seductress that sometimes made an appearance. It never failed to catch the former highborn off guard but she thoroughly enjoyed it.   

 

        “What do you want me to do, Laura? Where do you want me?”

 

        Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, clamping down. A slight coppery taste flooded her mouth. _The possibilities of that sentence, the implications_ … “I want you face-down on the bed. Naked. Right now.” As the smaller woman spoke, she started stripping off her clothes with an urgency that put Carmilla’s vampire speed to shame. The Doctor Who shirt was hastily tossed somewhere in the direction of the bathroom and fumbling hands tried to unbutton the tight gray jeans Carmilla had helped Laura by. They were skintight and molded to lean legs and soft thighs, showing off the physical assets the vlogger usually kept hidden away behind a mask of nerdiness. But after seeing the wide-blown pupils and fangs popping out like vampire wood, Laura was glad she had invested in the jeans.   

 

       Pale hands itched to help divest Laura of her clothes, especially now that she was slowly peeling off her jeans and her basic white bra was pushing up her breasts and just taunting in her direction. Laura did not wear lingerie usually but Carmilla found that her excitement was in no way diminished. Hollis looked just as sexy in plain undergarments as she did in the racier items she herself favored. The vampire snuck another peek in, seeing a flash of pink as Laura bent over and pulled the pants the rest of the way down. Her mouth watered, fangs poking her lips as they slid down and out.

 

      Laura looked up to see Carmilla still standing still, eyes never wavering from the unintended but highly effective strip tease. She straightened up, haphazardly throwing the jeans in the vicinity of her shirt. “Well? I told you what I wanted Carm. You going to follow directions or not?”

 

       Carmilla snapped to attention, challenge brewing in her normally steely gaze. “I think you would be more suited to lie down, Buttercup. I don’t think you can handle me.” She knew that was not true but boy did Laura get feisty when someone tried to get all sanctimonious on her. Maybe it was the streak of feminism that swirled through the human’s veins, or maybe Laura was just a little spitfire deep down. Either way, Carmilla would reap the benefits.

 

        Laura strode forward, the slight muscles in her stomach smoothly flexing as she walked. She was less defined than Carmilla, soft where Carmilla was rock hard. But there was a hidden strength behind silky skin and a toned tummy. Carmilla felt it in her back the few times she had let Laura top her. The vampire licked her lips as the memories flitted through her mind. Carmilla was not usually submissive, but it was damn hot when Laura took control. But that did not mean she was going to make it easy for Laura. She did still have her pride after all.

 

        Laura grinned darkly, crossing her arms tight over her chest as she stood silently in front of Carmilla. “I think I can handle you just fine, Miss Karnstein. You might be a big, bad vampire but I have you collared.”

 

        A dark brow rose up. “Kinky. Something you bought online in between breaks of your Harry Potter fanfic binging, or was it high priority enough to warrant a jaunt to the local sex shop? I hear they have a discount sale going on right now.”

 

        “Sorry babe but no collars this time. I did, however, pick up something else for us. Something I have been wanting to try for a very…long…time.”

 

         Well then. Who was Carmilla to stand in the way of science and experimentation? She aimed to please. “Something, huh? What is it, a vibrator? Or maybe a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs? You always did like the gaudy colors.”

 

        Laura’s answering smile was full of mirth and promise. Eyes twinkling, Laura ran a single digit from the hollow of Carmilla’s throat down to her breasts and trailed her nail to just above the bellybutton. Carmilla twitched, the muscles in her stomach bunching up at the movement.

 

       “Actually it’s a strap-on. Black…just the way you like it.”

 

        Carmilla’s mouth fell open, her eyes wide and exhibiting her shock. Laura actually bought a strap-on to use? “Fuck…” She had to force herself to stay upright after the words fell so carelessly from innocent lips. Her kitten was a fucking tiger. Anticipation had her clenching thighs together quickly to stem the wetness steadily accumulating between shapely thighs. Laura would be the second death of her and Carmilla was definitely okay with that.

 

         Contrary to popular belief, Carmilla did not have much experience with objects to enhance sexual gratification and had only used a strap-on a few times before. The last time she had had been many, many years ago and she just never had any interest in using it again. A strap-on is one of the most intimate toys you can use, allowing you a broad range of intimacy with your partner. Carmilla had only ever been that comfortable with a handful of people and that sort of closeness scared her as much as she longed for it. But with Laura, the centuries old girl finally felt like she could break down her walls and try something they both wanted. 

 

         “Damn Laura…I did not know you wanted this. Have you ever…?”

 

          Laura bit her lip shyly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. A warm feeling glowed in Carmilla’s chest. “No actually, I have never used one before. Once, my girlfriend at the time really wanted to try one but I…well, I was scared. She dumped me not soon after because she said I did not ‘fulfill her needs.’ But a few weeks ago it popped in my mind, me using it on you and vice versa. I-it got me…hot. So I made an impromptu purchase and it has stayed under my bed for a while. Y-you are not mad, are you? I-I can take it back or, you know, throw it away or something.”

 

          _Oh cupcake…you beautiful, sweet, brave, wonderful girl._ “No. I want to share this with you. You are the most important person in my life…I trust you.”

 

         Carmilla reached out tentatively, stroking the soft skin with the pad of her thumb. Big brown eyes looked at her like she had hung the moon or saved a kitten from a tree. Or agreed to let her girlfriend use a strap-on to fuck her. Very heroic.

 

          “So cupcake, do you want to…uh…put it on? Or do you need help…?” If Carmilla was still human, she surely would have pink dusting her cheeks lightly in a blush. Her pale undead flesh remained unchanged however but the slight halting of her words was enough to tip Laura off.

 

          Her own face flaming, Laura floundered a bit. “I-I think I can figure it out…I guess? Just let me, um, grab it. From under the bed. Yeah…”

 

          Laura shuffled quickly away from Carmilla, sinking to her knees and rifling underneath her bed. Carmilla could not help admiring her ass. The underwear, though nothing fancy, was tight enough to cling to her buttocks like it was made specifically for her. Carmilla always did have a thing for butts; Laura had teased her mercilessly when she discovered that little tidbit. Laura herself was more of a stomach/breasts kind of gal.

 

          After a few minutes of Laura digging through the few things she had squirreled away under her mattress, she gave a short exclamation of discovery. “Ah! Finally found it!” The pint-sized human pulled out a medium-sized box wrapped in a plastic bag proclaiming the name of the sex shop she had purchased the item from. Carmilla tried to read the name out of curiosity but could not quite make it out. Laura took the box out of the plastic and shoved the bag back under. Standing up swiftly, Laura’s legs flexed and her breasts bounced slightly. Carmilla definitely enjoyed that view.

 

          “I’m just gonna go…put this…on. You just stay there, maybe get on the bed and comfortable?” Carmilla half expected Laura to kick at the ground while shyly looking up from under light-colored lashes, lip pulled between her teeth. The girl was acting pretty close, making an obvious effort to halt her rambling attack before it even started.

 

         “Okay cutie, you go get ready and I will wait here. If you need any help…”

 

           Laura nodded vigorously. “Yeah. I will be back soon!” Laura half-jogged, half-ran to the bathroom with her purchase and slammed the door shut. Carmilla could hear her tinkering around in the room, messing with who knew what. Carmilla turned on her heel, gracefully lying down on her bed. Crossing her arms behind her head, she looked at the ceiling. Life was certainly good; better than good even. Things at Silas had calmed down, or at least as much as it possibly could with Silas being a place that attracted all manner of supernatural, crazy shit. Mattie had left about a month before to go terrorize other humans probably and The Baron was dead after his betrayal had rocked through the little group right before the final battle. 

 

         Carmilla and Laura had made up after Carmilla saved the day yet again, this time with Laura beside her. Things were touch and go for a while and there had been a brief time when Carmilla thought she was going to lose Laura forever. If she had been just a second later, Laura would have been killed and the vampire would be left alone yet again, this time broken beyond repair. But enough about that; everything ended up fine and everyone had managed to survive unscathed…at least until the next time some crazy shit happened. Which, to be honest, would probably happen pretty soon. Honestly, they needed a damn vacation, preferably away from Silas. 

 

         Carmilla was broken from her reverie when a loud crash sounded just beyond the bathroom door. Springing up, feet poised to land down and rush to her girlfriend’s aid, Carmilla cautiously called out. “Laura? Cupcake, are you okay?”

 

         Carmilla could hear Laura cursing behind the door, tiny feet clomping around and another smaller crash hitting the vampire’s ears. She barely suppressed a smirk. “Y-yeah, everything is…A-okay, Carm! Just…trying to strap…this thing on. How in the fruitbasket do men do this? It’s too long! Is there a guide for this thing?”

 

         Carmilla could not stop a snicker from escaping her lips at the hilarity of the situation. Of bloody course Laura would have trouble strapping on her…appendage. “Do you maybe want some help?” She could practically feel the heat from Laura’s frown.

 

         “No! I got this! Yoooou just...lay back and relax! Get ready for the Hollis experience!”

 

          _The hell she…she so did not just say that._ Carmilla fell back on the comfortable bed, laughter spilling from her in great guffaws. “Oh shit creampuff…you did not just say that. Next thing I know you’ll be playing with the thing in fascination and completely forget about sex!”

 

          “Hey! It was not that bad…was it? And I totally would not forget about sex. I mean, have you _seen_ you?!? Even asexuality would not stop someone from jumping you and thankfully I do not fall under that category. I have a healthy sex drive for an adult and I-”

 

           “Cupcake?” Laura looked at Carmilla, stopping mid-rant.

 

           “Yes?”

 

           “Shut up; get out here and fuck me.”

   

            “Okay.”

 

           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked (or hated) the story, want to see more of my crazy (you really truly don't) or want me to write more kinky, embarrassing filth that would have my mother disowning me in the span of five minutes, please comment below or visit my tumblr RedHeadWithABedHead. DO IT. Just shut up and do it.


End file.
